The present inventions relate to food supporting rotisserie spits that are, or may be, attached to barbeques.
Devices to rotisserie cook foods on barbeque cookers are plentiful. As examples; devices illustrated on U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,357, Danen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,475, Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,540, Mazzocchi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,425, Koziol; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,766, Hitch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,690, Hsu; U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,999, Bernstein; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,827, Cremer; show several embodiments of such devices. Each of these patents illustrates the use of single spit rods, several with food supporting forks clamped on the single rods.
In addition, the inventors in this application introduced, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,645, a simplified spit assembly which eliminated the need for the old style food supporting forks used in the above devices, and replaced the forks with twin parallel horizontal spit rods which attached to and extended from a first round support plate to a second round support plate where they attached by the rods inserting their sharpened food piercing ends into tubular receptacles attached to the second round support plate.
Since this introduction, several imitators, on later application dates, have patented details of similar spit designs including Lin in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,797, and Tsai in U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,854.
However, all the above art, alone or in combination has not taught a practical embodiment of an improved horizontal twin spit rod which may be attached to a variety of different barbeques. Nor has the above art taught modifications which might better the functionality of such an improved rotisserie attachment.